


Amazonen

by Kracks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Funny, Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kracks/pseuds/Kracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der 12. Doctor ist wieder alleine unterwegs und folgt einem Hilferuf. Schnell wird klar, dass er in eine Falle gelockt  wurde und die Bewohner des Planeten Trall etwas ganz Besonderes von ihm wollen. Seine DNA! ------ Ich dachte mir, was passiert wohl, wenn der Doctor auf einem Planeten voller Amazonen landet, die auf der Suche nach passendem Material zur Fortpflanzung sind? Ja, es wird prickelnd, aber keine Angst, nicht so prickelnd wie ihr vielleicht "befürchtet". Schließlich reden wir hier von 12!...  Und? Wollt ihr euch auf das Abenteuer einlassen? ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holprige Landung

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Amazones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702250) by [Kracks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kracks/pseuds/Kracks)



„Verdammte Handbremse!“  
Das Licht flackerte als die Tardis unsanft aufsetzte.    
Er musste sich an die Reling krallen um nicht zu Boden geschleudert zu werden. Dennoch, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Stabilisatoren hätten wenigstens das Gröbste auffangen müssen und die waren definitiv eingeschaltet.   
Der Doctor zog einen der Bildschirme zu sich heran. Die Außenkamera zeigte flaches Ödland. Nichts auffälliges, keine Angreifer, nur die beunruhigende Tatsache, dass irgendjemand von diesem Planeten einen Hilferuf ausgesendet hatte.   
Er spürte wie tausend Schmetterlinge einen wilden Tanz in seinem Magen aufführten. Das Bild auf dem Monitor war friedvoll und doch so falsch wie die Tricks eines schlechten Zauberers. Seine zwei Herzen pumpten  Adrenalin durch seinen Körper.   
Seit er wieder alleine unterwegs war, lies er keine Möglichkeit aus etwas zu erleben. Jeglicher Stillstand fühlte sich an wie tausend Nadeln, die seinen Körper malträtierten. Es war die Leere in seinem Kopf, die ihn fast wahnsinnig werden ließ. Ein Platzhalter, der vor Jahren einmal belegt war, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Und jetzt,  driftete er in Raum und Zeit umher und fühlte sich wie ein alternder Luftballon, der langsam aber unaufhaltsam zu Boden sank. Nur der Auftrieb eines neuen Abenteuers hielt ihn am Leben.  
Wer auch immer diesen Hilferuf ausgesendet hatte, er würde ihn finden.  
Der Doctor straffte die Schultern, dann öffnete er die Tür der Tardis und trat hinaus auf den fremden Planeten.   
Er atmete tief ein, schmeckte die Luft und verstand sofort.  
Das Bild vor seinem Auge stimmte nicht mit der Atmosphäre überein.   
Er blickte auf eine karge Wüstenlandschaft, aber die Luft war so zäh und klebrig wie in einem Tropenhaus.   
Er ging langsam in die Knie, griff nach dem feinen Sand und zerrieb ihn zwischen den Fingern. Er war feucht.   
Viel zu spät bemerkte er die Bewegung hinter seinem Rücken.   
Ein lauter Knall gab ihm zu verstehen, dass die Tardis den Sicherheitsmodus eingeschaltet hatte. In diesem Fall schloss sie die Tür automatisch so dass niemand einbrechen konnte.   
In dem Moment als er sich umdrehen wollte verschwamm die Welt um ihn herum wie ein Acrylbild, das man mit Wasser übergossen hatte. Die Wüste zerlief und zwischen den braunen Steinen erschien auf einmal das saftige Grün von tropischen Pflanzen.   
Natürlich! Ein Hologramm! Deshalb war die Tardis so unsanft gelandet. Sie hatte mit einem flachen Boden gerechnet aber tatsächlich stand sie auf einem kleinen Hügel.   
Die Realität erschien und gab einen Dschungel, sowie eine ganze Menge human aussehender Personen preis.   
„Oh, hallo! Ich bin der Doctor!“, sagte er freundlich und wollte gerade aufstehen.  
Dann traf ihn etwas Hartes am Hinterkopf und ließ die Realität in schwarzer Nacht versinken.


	2. Der Doctor

Silla stand in der Ecke und beobachtete den Gefangenen. Dunkles Blut hatte sich den Weg durch seine grauen Haare gebahnt. Lurza hätte nicht so fest zuschlagen dürfen. Was nutzte ihr der Spender, wenn er nicht mehr zu sich kam?   
Sie hatten den Mann auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Seine Hände waren hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden und sein Kopf war nach vorne auf die Brust gesackt. Er wirkte alt, und Silla konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Kerl tatsächlich der Doctor war von dem alle gesprochen hatten. Sie hatte mit einem kraftvollen Helden gerechnet, nicht mit einem dünnen, grauhaarigen Mann. Trotzdem, es fühlte sich seltsam an, aber irgendwie empfand sie so etwas wie Sympathie für ihn. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass auch sie nicht mehr die jüngste war. Auf anderen Planeten würde sie zwar immer noch als attraktive Frau durchgehen, unter Amazonen war sie allerdings bereits das Fallobst unter den Früchten, die auf dieser Welt lebten.   
Wie auch immer, sobald er erwacht war, würde er schon merken wie schnell seine Kräfte wieder beisammen waren. Für ein aller letztes Mal. Das war der Vorteil für die Kerle. Ihr Tod war gekrönt von lustvoller Ekstase.   
Sie erschrak als der Gefangene auf einmal zusammenzuckte. Kam er etwa zu sich? Oder hatte ihn der Schlag doch zu sehr verletzt?   
Silla ging zaghaft auf ihn zu. Ihre Schritte hallten durch die große Tempelhalle. Sie wusste, dass sie sich dem Gefangenen nicht nähern durfte, aber dieser Mann übte solch eine Faszination auf sie aus, dass sie wie hypnotisiert einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.   
Der Doctor hustete, dann stöhnte er und hob den Kopf.   
Sein Blick traf ihren und sie hatte das Gefühl jemand hätte einen Pfeil direkt in ihre Seele geschossen.   
In dem Moment wurde das schwere Tempeltor aufgerissen. Silla erschrak, konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig reagieren und mit einem beherzten Satz zurück auf ihre Position springen. Sie spannte ihren Körper und salutierte als Lurza mit einer Brigade von Bewacherinnen durch die Pforte schritt.   
Die Anführerin war von atemberaubender Schönheit, das musste Silla jedes Mal neidvoll anerkennen. Ihre Haut war so eben wie der zarte Sand der dunklen Strände am anderen Ende des Waldes. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen wurden umschmeichelt von einem kurzen Lederrock, der ihre Hüfte bei jedem Schritt in Szene setzte. Ihr Lederbustier schmiegte sich an ihre Brüste und zauberte ein Dekolleté, das jedem Mann den Kopf verdrehte. Niemand konnte Lurza widerstehen. Sie war das perfekte Aphrodisiakum. Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass sie es besser wie keine Andere verstand die hypnotisierenden Bewegungen und Tänze der Amazonen ein zu setzen, um zu bekommen was sie verlangte.   
Auch Silla wusste wie man diese Gabe gezielt nutzte, aber sie überlies das Spielfeld nun den jüngeren. Doch jetzt, da sie die ungestüme Lurza beobachtete, zerbrach etwas in ihr. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Dolch in ihrer Magengrube. Seit die neue Herrschaft angebrochen war, waren die Zeiten noch barbarischer geworden. Lurza war eine Anführerin mit einem Herz aus Eis.   
„Sieh an, sieh an! Unser Gast ist aufgewacht!“, sagte Lurza. Sie ging mit tänzelnden Schritten auf den Gefangenen zu und baute sich dann mit drei Armlängen Abstand vor ihm auf. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne umstrahlte ihren Körper und lies sie von vorne wie einen Feuervogel aussehen.   
„Das hätte nicht sein müssen.“ Die Stimme des Doctors wirkte belegt.   
Lurza kräuselte die Stirn.  
„Was?“  
„Na das mit dem Kopf. Ich wäre auch so mitgekommen. Du hättest nur freundlich fragen brauchen.“  
Lurza stieß verachtend Luft durch ihre Lippen. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Doctor ihr ins Wort viel. Seine Stimme klang schon viel kräftiger.   
„Freundlich, wäre es im Übrigen auch, wenn man sich erst mal vorstellt. Ich habe das ja bereits getan, aber ich mache es gerne noch einmal. Hallo! Ich bin der Doctor! Und du?“  
Lurzas Blick wurde zu Stein. Einem recht irritierten Stein und Silla konnte ein Schmunzeln nur schwer unterdrücken. Irgendwie war der Kerl witzig. Dennoch musste er damit rechnen, dafür einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst zu bekommen. Doch Lurza schien einen guten Tag zu haben. Anstatt aus zu holen ging sie nur einen Schritt auf den Gefangenen zu und lies die Hände langsam an ihrer Hüfte herabgleiten.   
„Nun gut, lieber Doctor. Wenn du es unbedingt wissen möchtest: Ich bin Lurza, Anführerin der Amazonen von Trall, Hüterin der Geheimnisse und Verteidigerin der Spezies von Trall.“  
Der Doctor hob die Augenbrauen und schenkte Lurza einen anerkennenden Blick.   
„Ich bin beeindruckt. Nicht schlecht. … Wisst ihr, dass ihr auf einem Planeten namens Erde Pakete mit Büchern und sonstigem Firlefanz verschickt?“  
Silla hatte keine Ahnung wovon der Doctor sprach, aber es amüsierte sie zunehmend wie Lurza innerlich kochte. Normalerweise hatte sie bei den Gefangenen bereits jetzt die Oberhand gewonnen. Aber hier lief es wohl nicht ganz nach ihrem Plan.   
„Ich kenne diese Erde nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Wichtig ist das Überleben unserer Spezies und deswegen haben wir dich zu uns gelockt.“  
„Natürlich. Daher der Hilferuf. Aber warum die Dramatik? Warum diese Spielchen mit dem Hologramm? Wie wäre es demnächst mal mit: Entschuldigung, wir haben ein Problem, könnten Sie uns bitte helfen?“  
Lurza lachte und reckte dabei das Kinn in die Höhe. Ihre braunen Haare vielen wild über ihren Rücken.   
„So einfach ist es nun mal nicht. Der Hilferuf wurde bewusst mysteriös gehalten so dass sich nur die mutigsten und kräftigsten Krieger hierher trauen.“ Ihr Blick wanderte verachtend über den Körper des Doctors. „Nun ja, kräftig bist du nicht gerade, aber dafür muss dein Mut grenzenlos sein um diese Schwäche aus zu gleichen.“  
Der Doctor sah Lurza verwirrt an und Silla kam es so vor, als würde er tatsächlich nicht verstehen was sie damit meinte.   
„Wir sind ein Volk von Frauen und um unser Überleben gewährleisten zu können, sind wir auf männliches Genmaterial angewiesen und das ernten wir ganz einfach indem wir potentiellen Spendern eine Falle stellen.   
„Genmaterial. Ach so.“ Der Doctor wedelte mit den gefesselten Händen hinter seinem Rücken. „Ihr wollt eine Blutprobe.“  
Lurza grinste teuflisch und ging vor dem Doctor in die Knie. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Oberschenkel und wanderten dann gefährlich langsam über seine Hüfte in Richtung Brustkorb, wo sie gezielt den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes öffneten.   
Der Doctor sagte nichts, sondern starrte sie nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Silla war verwirrt. Jeder andere Kerl wäre vor Lust zwischen Lurzas Fingern zergangen. Dem Doctor lief nur eine einzige, kleine Schweißperle von der Stirn.   
Doch Lurza verfolgte ihren Plan weiter und schmiegte ihren Körper wie eine Katze an den des Gefangenen. „Mit einer Blutprobe kann ich leider nichts anfangen“, flüsterte Sie, während sie langsam die Beine spreizte und sich auf seinem Schoß niederlies. „Wir bekommen das was wir benötigen auf natürliche Art und Weise. Und da dem Doctor der Ruf eines weisen und mächtigen Kriegers vorauseilt, hast du die Ehre es mit mir persönlich zu treiben, bis dich die Ekstase in die Besinnungslosigkeit schickt.“  
Ihre Finger berührten seine Wangen, wanderten herauf zu seinem Haar und verflochten sich dort mit den verschwitzten Locken. Silla beobachtete wie Lurza ihren Körper an den des Doctors presste. Tatsächlich flüchtete sich ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen, doch es klang eher gequält als lustvoll.   
Lurza nahm dies als Startschuss für einen stimulierenden Tanz auf seinem Schoß. Sie warf ihre Haare nach hinten, präsentierte ihr volles Dekolletee, lies ihre Hüfte rhythmisch über sein Becken kreisen und versetzte ihren eigenen Körper in einen Zustand voller Begierde.   
Der Doctor sah sie an. Nein, er starrte sie an. Sein Unterkiefer war nach unten geklappt, doch Silla erkannte darin keinerlei Lust. Es sah eher so aus als hätte er zuvor etwas Schlechtes gegessen.  
„Was zum Teufel soll diese Hampelei?“  
Die Worte des Doctors zerschnitten die Luft wie ein Messer. Es wurde auf einmal so still wie in einem der Mausoleen auf der westlichen Insel von Trall.  
Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Und wieso war er überhaupt noch in der Lage zu sprechen?  
Lurza hielt inne. Silla hatte das Gefühl die Augen der Anführerin würden jeden Moment aus ihren Höhlen quellen. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert.   
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hab’s nicht so mit Umarmen und dem ganzen Zeug. Könnten wir das bitte lassen?“, sagte er und verpasste Lurza damit einen weiteren, verbalen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.   
Als Reaktion darauf griff sie zur letzten, möglichen Methode und schob ihre rechte Hand ungeniert zwischen die Beine des Doctors.   
Ihr vollkommen irritierter Blick sagte Silla alles was sie wissen musste.   
Die Augen des Doctors verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. „Und DAS, zählt bei einem Timelord, der über 2.000 Jahre alt ist noch nicht einmal mehr als sexuelle Belästigung“, zischte er.  
Silla merkte, dass sie vor Anspannung Fäuste gebildet hatte. Ihre Fingernägel pressten sich in ihr eigenes Fleisch. Diese für Lurza demütigende Aktion würde der Doctor nicht überleben.   
Die Anführerin stand auf und starrte ihr Gegenüber aus hasserfüllten Augen an.   
„Du wagst es dich mir zu widersetzen?“, spie sie. „Ich werde bekommen was ich will und wenn es gewaltsam geschieht!“  
Dann holte sie aus und schlug dem Doctor so fest in das Gesicht, dass der Schwung ihn mitsamt dem Stuhl umwarf.   
Lurza befahl ihre Bewacher herbei und marschierte mit festen Schritten aus der Halle.   
Erst als sich das schwere Tor wieder geschlossen hatte, wagte Silla wieder zu atmen.   
Wenige Meter vor ihr lag der Doctor und bewegte sich nicht.   
In diesem Moment war er wehrlos und doch regte sich auf einmal etwas in Silla, das sie bereits seit vielen Jahren verdrängt hatte. Ein Gefühl, das ihr genommen worden war als das neue Regime an die Macht kam. Eine Erinnerung an den Tag an dem ihr entrissen wurde, was sie mehr als alles liebte. Etwas für das sie an jedem freien Tag heimlich kämpfte und für das sie eines Tages ihr Leben lassen würde. Doch nun war der Doctor da und er hatte sich Lurza widersetzt.   
Das Gefühl, das in Silla heranwuchs nannte sich: Hoffnung.


	3. Viel zu nah

Irgendjemand war mit einem Güterzug über seinen Kopf gefahren. Vielleicht war es auch ein Panzer oder eine Dampfwalze gewesen. Er wünschte sich einfach nur schlafen zu können, doch jemand riss ihn mit einem Presslufthammer zurück in die Wirklichkeit.   
Die Nebelschwaden verzogen sich und enthüllten zwei große, braune Augen, umrahmt von ungezähmten Haaren, die ihn an eine Indianerin erinnerten. Er sah wie die Person auf ihn einredete, aber er konnte sie nicht hören. Sein Körper begann nur schleppend die Funktionen wieder hoch zu fahren. Erst langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, genauso wie der Schmerz an der Schläfe. Und dann endlich funktionierten auch seine Ohren wieder. Die Stimme der Frau vor ihm schnitt wie eine Kreissäge in seinen Kopf. Er stöhnte und musste die Augen für einen Moment lang wieder schließen. Doch sein Gegenüber gönnte ihm keinen Moment der Ruhe.   
„Doctor! Doctor du musst aufwachen! Sie wird dich töten!“  
Er blinzelte und erst jetzt verstand er, dass der Raum um ihn herum nicht umgekippt war, sondern er selber auf der Seite lag. Die Frau vor ihm kam ihm bekannt vor. Es war nicht Lurza, sondern die Tempelwache, die still in der Ecke gestanden und ihn beobachtet hatte. Er hatte ihren Blick die ganze Zeit über auf sich gespürt. Und auch jetzt sah sie ihn durchdringend an.   
Er mochte ihre Augen. Sie waren neugierig, aufgeweckt und wirkten doch gleichzeitig Weise und voller Güte. Sie war ganz anders als Lurza.   
Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf tat sein Bestes ihm immer wieder die Sinne zu vernebeln. Er griff sich an die Stirn und verstand in diesem Moment dass seine Hände nicht mehr gefesselt waren.   
„Wir müssen hier weg“, hörte er die Wächterin sagen, dann riss ihn jemand in die Senkrechte und die Welt wurde herumgeschleudert. Er spürte wie sich Übelkeit den Weg in seine Speiseröhre bahnte und er musste tief einatmen um sich nicht zu übergeben.   
„Nun komm schon!“, befahl ihre Stimme, jetzt wesentlich näher an seinem Ohr.   
Seine Beine bestanden aus Pudding und nur die Tatsache, dass sein rechter Arm über die Schulter seiner Begleitung geschlungen war, verhinderte dass er wieder zu Boden stürzte.   
Er wollte etwas sagen, doch die Zunge brachte nur wirres Kauderwelsch zustande.  
Die Wächterin trieb ihn gnadenlos voran und er wunderte sich, wie diese zarte Person so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte, da er fast sein ganzes Gewicht auf sie stützen musste.   
Er humpelte mit ihr zusammen zum großen Eingangstor, doch auf einmal legte sie eine Vollbremsung hin, die erneut seinen Magen verkrampfen lies.   
„Verdammt! Hier können wir nicht mehr raus. Sie kommen bereits zurück“, fluchte sie.  
Die Wächterin schleuderte ihn herum und endlich wachten seine Beinmuskeln wieder auf. Die Lage war brenzlig und erst jetzt verstand er, dass die Frau neben ihm gerade ihr Leben für diese Flucht riskierte.   
Aber warum?  
Er versuchte sie so gut es ging zu unterstützen, indem er immer mehr selber auftrat und seinen Kopf ermahnte, sich endlich zusammen zu reißen.   
Die Amazone lief geradewegs auf eine Wand zu.   
Was wollte sie denn dort? Hier gab es kein Entkommen?   
Am anderen Ende der Halle angekommen nahm die Wächterin seine Hand von ihrer Schulter um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben. Er lehnte sich an die kalte Wand und beobachtete, wie sie mit ihren Fingern grazile Bewegungen vollführte, die aussahen als würde sie mit imaginären Stricknadeln hantieren.   
Natürlich! Ein bewegungsgesteuerter Öffnungsmechanismus!  
Ein leises Zischen bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Eine gut getarnte Paneele öffnete sich und gab den Weg zu einem Lüftungsschacht frei.   
Einem verdammt engen Lüftungsschacht.   
„Los! Rein da!“  
Die Wächterin riss ihn am Arm herunter und drängte ihn ohne weitere Worte in den dunklen Schacht. Es war so eng, dass er noch nicht einmal auf Knien weiterlaufen, sondern sich den Weg robbend durch die Dunkelheit bahnen musste. Staub kitzelte in seiner Nase und je mehr er sich vorwärts bewegte, desto mehr schwand das letzte bisschen Tageslicht.   
Er hörte wie die Wächterin die Abdeckung hinter ihnen schloss, dann legte sich tiefste Schwärze über seine Augen.   
Er hatte keine Ahnung wo ihn der Schacht hin führte, ob es weiter ebenerdig blieb oder ob sich urplötzlich ein Metertiefes Loch vor ihm auf tat. So etwas hatten Lüftungsschächte schließlich schon mal an sich. Die Tatsache, dass er so wenigstens nicht sehen konnte wie tief er fallen würde, beruhigte ihn keinesfalls. Er sehnte sich nach einer Lichtquelle, die ihm den Weg weisen und etwas von der Angst nehmen würde, die sich gerade heimtückisch in seinem Brustkorb breit machte. Seine rechte Hand tastete automatisch nach dem Schallschraubenzieher, der irgendwo in seinem Jackett stecken musste.   
Er kam nicht so weit, denn plötzlich schloss sich eine Hand wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Fußknöchel und er schrie vor Schreck auf.   
„Schhhhhhht!“, hörte er die Wächterin hinter sich hissen. „Leise! Bleib jetzt ganz ruhig liegen. Beweg dich nicht mehr, sag kein Wort und am besten hörst du auf zu Atmen. Unsere Verfolger können uns sonst hören. Wir müssen so lange warten, bis sie die Halle wieder verlassen haben.“  
Eine gespenstische Stille legte sich über sie und das Einzige was der Doctor noch hören konnte war das panische Trommeln seiner Herzen. Er hatte das Gefühl ihr Lärm würde durch den gesamten Schacht nach draußen schallen. Er schloss die Augen und fing an innerlich die verschiedenen Räume der Tardis auf zu zählen. Das beruhigte ihn.  Als er beim Schwimmbad angekommen war, spürte wie sich die Hand seiner Begleiterin wieder von seinem Knöchel löste.  
„Ok… wir können weiter. Immer vorwärts.“  
Der Doctor gehorchte. Er beschloss nicht nach zu fragen warum sie das für ihn tat, sondern sparte sich diese Konversation für später auf. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal all seine Kräfte um sich Stück für Stück weiter nach vorne zu schieben.   
Es war heiß und stickig und sein eigener Schweiß brannte ihm in den Augen.   
Nach einer Weile stießen seine Finger an ein Hindernis.   
Er tastete sich vorsichtig an der Blockade entlang und musste dann entsetzt feststellen, dass sie in einer Sackgasse gelandet waren.  
„Was ist los?“, hörte er die Wächterin hinter sich.  
„Der Gang endet hier.“ Seine Stimme klang als hätte er einen Eimer Kreide gegessen.   
„Nein, nein. Alles gut. Wir sind nur an einer Schleuse angekommen. Ich kann sie öffnen. Wir müssen nur kurz die Plätze tauschen.“  
„Bitte was?!?“  
„Ja, lass mich einfach an dir vorbei krabbeln“  
„Vorbei krabbeln? Das wäre dann wohl eher durch mich hindurch krabbeln. Wenn wir noch ein paar Tage warten, dann bin ich vielleicht so sehr dehydriert, dass sich mein Umfang verringert hat aber jetzt… hey Moment mal!“  
Er spürte wie sich die Hände der Wächterin links und rechts an seinen Gürtel krallten. Dann zog sie sich mit einem Ruck an ihm hoch. Er spürte ihren Kopf einen Moment lang auf Hüfthöhe, dann wanderten ihre Hände zielsicher zu seinen Schultern und nutzen sie als Anker um sich noch weiter an ihm vorbei zu ziehen. Als sie genau vor ihm lag streichelte ihr Atem seine Wange. Es war angenehm, denn er kühlte den Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren.    
„Siehst du, es passt“, triumphierte sie und schob sich das finale Stück nach oben.   
Das Gesicht des Doctors wurde von ihrem erfrischenden Atem abgeschnitten und stattdessen gegen ein weiches Dekolleté gepresst.   
Er erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Das war definitiv zu nah, zu warm, zu eng, zu körperlich. Die kleinen Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich nach oben und der Schweiß durchtränkte auch das letzte trockene Stück Stoff an seinem Körper.   
Sein neuer Körper hatte lange gebraucht zu akzeptieren, dass Umarmungen auch angenehm sein können, aber das hier überschritt seine Toleranzgrenze um einiges. Er hielt die Luft an und presste die Augen so fest zusammen, dass seine Stirn schmerzte. Er wollte einfach nur weg hier.   
„Verdammt!“ Ihr Fluchen zerstörte seine Hoffnung wie ein Porzellanservice, das auf dem Boden zerschellt.   
„Die müssen den Code geändert haben. Ich bekomme sie nicht auf.“  
Endlich drückte sie sich wieder nach unten und der Doctor atmete gierig ein.   
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bekommst doch nicht etwa Panik oder so?“  
Er räusperte sich. „Nein… nein… ich… Berührungen sind nur nicht so mein Fall.“  
„Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Was stimmt mit dir eigentlich nicht? Bisher konnte kein Gefangener Lurzas Körper widerstehen. Und glaub mir, ihr sind bereits eine Menge Kerle in die Falle gegangen.“  
„Nun mit dem Alter wird man halt weiser“  
„Und wunderlicher?“, viel sie ihm ins Wort.  
„Bitte können wir diese Diskussion auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben? Auch wenn wir in einem Lüftungsschacht feststecken habe ich das Gefühl, dass uns die Atemluft langsam ausgeht.“  
„Ja, das liegt daran, dass die Schleuse hier geschlossen ist. Sobald die Sonne untergeht wird sie wieder geöffnet, da die Luft dann kühler wird. Ich fürchte aber das wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern.“  
„So viel Zeit haben wir nicht.“  
Er spürte wie sie in Gedanken Luft zwischen ihren Lippen hervor blies. Die Gänsehaut in seinem Nacken wuchs wieder, nur diesmal auf eine angenehme Art und Weise.   
Er versuchte für einen Moment lang zu begreifen warum er auf einmal so empfand, verscheuchte den Gedanken dann aber wieder und wanderte mit seiner rechten Hand in Richtung der Innentasche seines Jacketts. Der Stoff hatte sich verdreht und seine Hand hatte aufgrund der Enge nur einen sehr begrenzten Bewegungsspielraum.   
„Ok… ich befürchte heute wird doch noch gefummelt.“, stieß er spöttisch von sich.  
Die Dunkelheit machte ihn immer noch zu einem Blinden, aber hatte das Gefühl, dass sich das Gesicht seiner Begleitung zu einem schelmischen Grinsen verzogen hatte.   
„Okay Doctor. Was kann ich dir Gutes tun?“, sagte sie sarkastisch.  
Er verdrehte die Augen und hoffte, dass sie diese Geste nicht ebenso spüren konnte.   
„Also gut. In meiner Innentasche befindet sich mein Schallschraubenzieher. Ich werde jetzt meine Hände nach oben heben und du musst versuchen da irgendwie heran zu kommen… Huch! Ja genau!“  
Die unvermittelte Berührung ihrer Hände an seinem Brustkorb ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Diese Amazone ließ ihm aber auch keinerlei Zeit sich auf gewisse Dinge vor zu bereiten. Er spürte wie sich ihre Finger langsam den Weg über seine Seite bahnten. Sie tastete sich ganz langsam vorwärts wie ein Archäologe, der akribisch nach einer Spur im Staub sucht. Die Gänsehaut des Doctors reagierte wieder und ließ die Verwirrung in seinem Kopf noch mehr Wachsen.   
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, durchbrach er die Stille, die sich einen Moment lang zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte. Es wunderte ihn, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte.   
„Ich bin Silla, Tochter von Auredis von Trall“, antwortete sie, während ihre rechte Hand auf seiner Hüfte ruhte. Die linke hatte sich im Jackett verfangen und schien fündig geworden zu sein.   
Er spürte wie sie sich von ihm löste, dann erhellte ein bläuliches Licht den engen Raum.   
Ihre Augen blickten direkt in seine. Erst das Leuchten des Schallschraubenziehers zeigte ihm wie nah sie sich tatsächlich waren.   
„Ist er das?“, fragte Silla und betrachtete das pulsierende Licht.  
„Ja.“, kam es über seine Lippen. Zögerlicher als er eigentlich wollte.   
„Er ist größer als ich dachte.“  
„J..a…“, seine Stimme war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.   
„Und er vibriert!“  
Der Doctor schluckte, dann übernahm sein Gehirn endlich wieder die Steuerung.   
„Natürlich tut er das. Er sondiert bereits die Frequenz der Zeitschaltung.“  
Er nahm Silla das Gerät aus der Hand und schaltete die Steuerung auf Öffnen.  
„Es sollte nur ein paar Sekunden dauern dann…“   
Er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, denn auf einmal sank der Druck so stark, dass sämtliche Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde. Er spürte wie Silla sich an ihn krallte, dann wurden sie nach draußen geschleudert.


	4. Auf der Flucht

Sillas Welt drehte sich. Sie wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und als das Tageslicht die Dunkelheit ablöste wurde ihr der Doctor förmlich aus den Händen gerissen. Der blaue Himmel wechselte sich mit dem Braun der immer näher kommenden Sumpffelder ab. Dann gab es einen Ruck und Silla hatte das Gefühl ihr Körper würde auseinander gerissen. Dunkler Schlick legte sich über ihre Augen und begrub sie in einem Bett aus Morast. Einen Moment lang hielt sie die Luft an und versuchte zu koordinieren wo oben und unten war. Ein Griff nach hinten verriet ihr, dass sie auf dem Rücken gelandet war und sie schaffte es sich auf zu setzen.   
Das sterbende Sonnenlicht tropfte zäh durch die dichten Blätter des Dschungels und tauchte die Lichtung in schmutziges Rot. Silla atmete tief ein und strich sich den Matsch vom Gesicht. Der weiche Morast hatte ihr bei der Landung das Leben gerettet.   
Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder ihres Körpers bewusst zu werden. Es hatte einen harten Ruck in ihrer Wirbelsäule gegeben, aber sie spürte noch all ihre Glieder und es schien auch nichts gebrochen zu sein.   
Ihr Herz machte einen Satz als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm. Irgendjemand stöhnte laut und schien sich ebenfalls aus dem Morast zu befreien. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie wie der Doctor durch den Sumpf taumelte, in Richtung des Urwaldes wankte und sich dort mit der Schulter an einen der Bäume lehnte. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und krümmte sich auf einmal nach vorne. Silla drehte sich höflich weg als sie sah, dass er sich übergeben musste.   
Die Schlag auf den Kopf hatte ihm wohl doch einiges mehr zugesetzt. Die Hoffnung, die sich noch vor einigen Minuten wie warmer Honig in ihrem Bauch breitgemacht hatte, wurde immer mehr von einer eisigen Ladung Zweifel verdrängt.   
Würde ihr dieser Mann wirklich helfen können?   
Sie hatte gespürt wie verängstigt er in dem dunklen Schacht gewesen war. Immerhin hatte Sie ihn ein wenig ruhig stellen können, indem sie etwas von ihrem angeborenen Aphrodisiakum eingesetzt hatte. Und sie war stolz darauf, dass es immer noch funktionierte. Im Gegensatz zu Lurza wusste sie wie man diese Dinge richtig dosierte.   
Silla stand auf und watete zu einem kleinen Wasserfall am Rande der Sumpfgrube. Dort wusch sie sich das Gesicht und trank von dem klaren Wasser um den Staub aus ihrer Kehle zu bekommen. Dann brach sie sich eines der großen Pekablätter ab, rollte es und ließ es voll laufen. Damit ging sie zum Doctor. Er lehnte immer noch an dem  Baum und atmete schwer. Als Silla ihm das Wasser hin hielt sah er sie dankend an, sagte aber kein Wort.   
Er trank gierig und schüttete sich dann den Rest über Kopf und Nacken.   
„Danke“, sagte er nach einer Weile.   
Sein Gesicht war grau und müde.   
„Wir müssen weiter“, sagte Silla und deutete in Richtung Urwald. „Dein Raumschiff liegt einen halben Tagesmarsch gen Westen. Wir müssen versuchen es zu erreichen bevor es die anderen tun. Aber keine Angst, ich kenne ein paar geheime Pfade. Wir müssen allerdings ein wenig klettern.“  
Der Doctor hob die Augenbrauen und schenkte ihr ein erbärmliches Lächeln. „Kein Problem. Solange ich nicht wieder durch irgendwelche dunklen Tunnel kriechen muss ist alles gut.“   
„Keine Angst. Das haben wir hinter uns.“  
Der Doctor sah in die Richtung in die sie gezeigt hatte und ging dann zielstrebig los. Die kurze Zeit des Regenerierens hatte ihm anscheinend weitaus mehr geholfen als ihr selber.  
  
Wenig später hatte sich das Dickicht des Dschungels über ihren Köpfen geschlossen und sie wurden empfangen von den kreischenden Lauten der Rebus Vögel, die um diese Uhrzeit erwachten. Die Tiere konnten hervorragend im Dunkeln sehen und Silla wusste, dass die Nacht jeden Moment hereinbrechen würde.   
„Gibt es hier irgendwelche Tiere, die Appetit auf uns haben könnten?“, fragte der Doctor.  
Silla schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, solange wir immer in Bewegung bleiben ist es sicher. Wir sollten nur nicht einschlafen. Hier gibt es Käfer, die in großen Kolonien wohnen und dann angreifen, wenn ihr Opfer schläft. Ehe man sich versieht wird man bei lebendigem Leib von hunderttausenden, kleinen Körpern verdaut.“  
„Entzückend“, sagte ihr Begleiter und verzog angewidert den Mund.   
Sie gingen eine Weile lang schweigend nebenher. Silla genoss es den Schritten des Doctors zu lauschen, zu beobachten wie er sich grazil durch den Dschungel kämpfte, zu sehen wie er sich ab und zu durch die nassen Haare strich. Ja, er war alt, aber trotzdem legte er immer wieder die geschmeidigen Bewegungen eines jungen Burschen an den Tag. Sie wurde aus diesem Mann einfach nicht schlau und je mehr sie sich in das Mysterium des Doctors dachte, desto mehr Faszination übte er auf sie aus.   
Doch dann ergriff er das Wort und die Frage die er stellte, lies Silla für einen Moment erstarren.   
„Warum hilfst du mir?“  
Silla trat einen Ast beiseite, der sie eigentlich gar nicht behindert hatte. Sie wollte den Doctor von der Tatsache ablenken, dass sie nicht wusste was sie darauf antworten sollte. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie nicht zu viel von sich preisgeben wollte.   
Es war gefährlich. Noch hatte der Doctor ihr nicht bewiesen, dass er tatsächlich in der Lage war ihr zu helfen.   
„Weil… es nicht richtig ist.“  
„Was ist nicht richtig?“  
„Naja, jemanden zu so etwas zu zwingen. Zu… du weißt schon was.“  
Der Doctor seufzte. „Ja, kann man wohl sagen. Macht ihr das schon immer so?“  
Silla nickte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es eine Lüge war.   
„Habt ihr denn keine eigenen Nachkommen, die dann für so… etwas in Frage kämen?“  
„Nein!“, Silla merkte, dass ihre Antwort zu schnell kam. Der Doctor drehte sich um und zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.   
„Nein?“  
„Wir sind ein Volk von Frauen und wir bringen nur Mädchen zur Welt. Also sind wir gezwungen uns die DNA von anderen Planeten zu besorgen. Anders würde unser Volk nicht überleben.“  
Der Doctor legte die Stirn in Falten, drehte sich dann aber um und ging weiter.  
„Das ist wirklich seltsam“, sinnierte er und Silla war sich nicht sicher ob er zu ihr oder zu sich selbst sprach. „Auf allen Planeten, die ich bisher besucht habe, und das waren verdammt viele, hat das Leben irgendwie immer einen Weg gefunden. Und wenn es in Form von Zellteilung erfolgt ist. Aber so etwas, nein das ist tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas höre.“  
Silla spürte einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Er stieß gegen ihr Herz und drängte sie dazu den Mund zu öffnen. Doch die Worte, die sich daraus lösten waren nicht die, die ihr Herz zu rufen versuchte.  
„Tja… einmal ist immer das erste Mal“, sagte sie und brachte dabei sogar ein überraschend lockeres Lachen zustande.   
„Tja“, wiederholte der Doctor abwesend. Dann nahm er Anlauf und sprang über einen kleinen Bach, der den Dschungel zerteilte.   
  
Einige Stunden später hatte die Nacht bereits ihren Rückzug angetreten und sie näherten sich der Lichtung auf der das Raumschiff des Doctors zurückgeblieben war.   
Auf dem restlichen Weg hatten sie nicht sehr viel gesprochen. Hauptsächlich belangloses Geplänkel über die heimische Fauna und Flora. Der Doctor wollte unglaublich viel über die Tierwelt auf Trall wissen. Silla war dennoch froh über den lockeren Smalltalk, der von ihr selber ablenkte.   
Als sie die blaue, eckige Box auf der Lichtung erblickte vereinten sich Hoffnung und Furcht in Sillas Magen zu einer schmerzenden Brühe. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie hier zurücklassen würde. Was könnte er mit diesem winzigen Raumschiff auch schon ausrichten? Er passte ja selber kaum in dieses Gefährt. Aber vielleicht besaß er ja noch ein größeres Vehikel irgendwo im Orbit, das er für ihre Zwecke zur Verfügung stellen konnte.   
Aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen musste.   
Doch Silla hatte unfassbare Angst. Was wenn dies alles nur eine Falle war, die Lurza ihr gestellt hatte um ihrem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Wie konnte sie sicher gehen?  
Sie sah wie sich das Gesicht des Doctors neben ihr aufhellte. Er streifte das dreckige Jackett ab und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben.   
„Hallo mein Mädchen“, sagte er leise, den Blick auf das Raumschiff gerichtet.   
Silla lies sich zurück fallen. Solche Worte hatte noch nie jemand so zärtlich zu ihr gesagt, und der Doctor schenkte diese Zärtlichkeit einer blauen Kiste?  
Ihr wurde langsam klar, dass sie hier nicht mehr gebraucht wurde und blieb letztendlich vollends stehen. Alles umsonst. Alles verloren.  
Der Doctor öffnete die Tür zu dem seltsamen Gefährt, trat ein und lies sie hinter sich zufallen. Er war gegangen und Silla fühlte sich wie das einsamste Wesen im ganzen Universum.   
Sie drehte sich gerade um als eine Stimme hinter ihr ertönte.  
„Wo bleibst du denn? Ich hab die Klimaanlage schon angeworfen.“  
„Was?“  
Der Doctor stand in der Tür und strahlte sich freudig an. Es wirkte wie ein kleines Kind, das einem etwas voller Vorfreude zeigen wollte.   
„Na los!“  
Er streckte die Hand aus. Eine Geste, die ihr unmissverständlich zeigte, dass sie keine Angst haben sollte sie zu ergreifen.   
Sie ging zaghaft auf ihn zu.   
„Da passe ich doch gar nicht mit rein.“  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir vor ein paar Stunden nebeneinander in einer winzigen Röhre gesteckt haben?“  
Silla musste lachen. „Natürlich.“  
Zaghaft legte sie ihre Hand in seine. Er schloss seine Finger sanft aber bestimmend um ihre, dann zog er sie durch die blaue Tür.


	5. Und jetzt?

„Du… du bist ein Zauberer!“  
Sillas Mund stand weit auf und ihr Blick wanderte ungläubig über das Interieur der Tardis.  
„Ähm… nein. Ganz falscher Satz“, entgegnete der Doctor und war ein bisschen enttäuscht darüber, dass sie nicht sofort das sagte was er sonst von neuen Mitreisenden zu hören bekam. Stattdessen wanderte Silla still durch den Raum und betrachtete alles mit Augen, die so groß waren wie Christbaumkugeln.  
Er hatte keine Geduld und beschloss dem Ganzen selber den gewohnten Stempel auf zu setzen.  
„Schau mal! Sie ist von innen größer als von außen!“, sagte er und breitete demonstrativ die Arme aus.   
„Na das sehe ich doch“, entgegnete Silla. „Aber wie funktioniert das?“  
Die Frage war wie Balsam auf seinen Herzen und so begann er so enthusiastisch über die Technologie der Tardis zu referieren bis Silla sich irgendwann müde auf eine der Treppenstufen setzte.   
„Doctor, können wir den Rest der Schulung vielleicht auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verlegen?“  
Er ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen. Warum hörte ihm nie jemand bis zum Schluss zu? Es hätte doch nur noch drei Tage gedauert und er wäre fertig gewesen.   
Ihm viel auf wie glasig Sillas Augen waren. Die lange Wanderung schien auch bei ihr Spuren zu hinterlassen.   
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Silla hielt seinem Blick nicht stand und sah verstohlen in eine Ecke.  
„Und wann soll dieser Zeitpunkt sein? Und vor allen Dingen wo?“, fragte er.  
Silla zuckte  zusammen.   
„Wo soll ich dich hinbringen? Warum hast du mir geholfen?“, hakte er erneut nach.  
„Ich wollte… einfach nur weg…“  
„Und warum lügst du mich an?“  
Silla umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit beiden Armen. Sie schien auf einmal zu frieren.  
„Warum sollte ich lügen?“  
„Weil deine Stimme plötzlich zittert und ich sehen kann wie dein Puls panisch gegen deine Halsschlagader hämmert. Wie kann es sein, dass eine Frau, die sich so mutig gegen ihre Anführerin stellt, die sich durch die Luft schleudern lässt und die mal eben einen kompletten Dschungel durchquert, bei so einer einfachen Frage Angst bekommt?“  
Er sah wie Silla zitterte, doch er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht locker lassen durfte. Er hatte eine furchtbare Ahnung und er konnte diesen Planeten nicht verlassen bevor er nicht die Wahrheit kannte.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Ich kenne dich doch erst seit ein paar Stunden“, flüsterte Silla.   
„Oh tut mir leid, wir können ja gerne noch ein paar Jahre um den Orbit kreisen um eine kleine Vertrauensbasis auf zu bauen, wenn es dir genehm ist. Ich hab Kartenspiele da und wir können Scharade spielen wenn du möchtest.“  
Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme löste genau das Gegenteil aus von dem was er eigentlich erreichen wollte. Eine Träne löste sich aus Sillas Auge und hinterließ eine helle Spur auf ihrer verschmutzen Wange.   
Feingefühl!   
Verdammt. Irgendjemand hatte ihm mal gezeigt wie das funktionierte, aber die Zeit schaffte es immer wieder ihn in alte Gewohnheiten verfallen zu lassen.  
Für einen Moment schienen seine Hände nicht mehr das zu tun was er von ihnen verlangte. Anstatt cool an seiner Hüfte zu ruhen wanderten sie hilflos im Raum herum so als suchten sie nach einer Rettungsleine.   
Nicht immer von oben herab!   
Endlich schaffte er es das Richtige zu tun. Er ging in die Knie, so dass er auf Augenhöhe mit Silla war.   
Versuchen sich in den anderen hinein zu versetzen!  
„Silla, es tut mir leid. Natürlich ist es nicht einfach, sich einem vollkommen Fremden an zu vertrauen. Mir ging das am Anfang genauso bei dir.“  
Immer die Wahrheit sagen!  
„Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ging es mir nicht so“, korrigierte er sich. „Es sind deine Augen. Sie sind wie eine Tür zu deiner Seele und du hast sie mir geöffnet bevor wir auch nur ein Wort miteinander gesprochen haben. Warum sollte ich jemandem nicht vertrauen, der sich einem Fremden gegenüber direkt so verwundbar macht?“  
Silla strich sich die Träne von der Wange und hob den Kopf. Diesmal hielt sie seinem Blick stand. Diese großen, braunen Augen. Sie lösten in ihm ein Gefühl aus, dass ihn gleichermaßen erfreute und schmerzte. Sie erinnerten ihn an etwas, dass er trotzdem nicht greifen konnte. Es war wie ein Stich in seinen Brustkorb, der sofort wieder mit Balsam geschlossen wurde, nur um kurz darauf wieder brutal geöffnet zu werden. Verlorene Erinnerungen an vergangene Ereignisse, die ihm irgendwann abhanden gekommen waren.  
Er musste tief einatmen um den Klos in seinem Hals zu lösen. Silla brauchte seine Hilfe und er war nur eine Handbreit von der Antwort entfernt, die er im tiefsten Inneren bereits kannte.  
Um das Vertrauen von jemandem zu gewinnen, spiele immer mit offenen Karten!  
„Ich vertraue dir, aber ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn du mir auch vertraust.  Ich bin ein Zeitreisender, ich bin über 2.000 Jahre alt, ich habe unzählige Welten besucht und bei einer Sache bin ich mir einhundert prozentig sicher: Das Leben findet immer einen Weg! Also, sag mir wo ich dich hinbringen soll!“  
Er erschrak als sich plötzlich dutzende, weitere Tränen den Weg über Sillas Wangen bahnten. Verdammt, er musste irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben. Aber warum lächelte sie auf einmal? Wenn jemand gleichzeitig lachte und weinte, wie sollte er dann wissen was davon die richtige Emotion war?  
„390° West, vierter Breitengrad Ost“, sagte sie. Es klang erleichtert.   
„Was?“  
„Die Koordinaten. Da müssen wir hin.“ 


	6. Die Wahrheit

Der Wind schnitt eisig in sein Gesicht.   
Diesmal war die karge Steinwüste kein Hologramm. Sillas Koordinaten hatten die Tardis auf einer Hügelkette landen lassen. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich das grüne Blätterdach des Dschungels, vor ihnen lag totes, kaltes Land. Er stellte den Kragen des Jacketts nach oben. Der Stoff roch nach eingetrockneter Erde. Für einen Moment lang wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als eine warme Dusche, aber als Silla an ihm vorbei stürmte schloss er die Tür der Tardis und folgte ihr mit ein paar Längen Abstand.   
Als Silla abrupt anhielt blieb auch er stehen. Er schwenkte den Blick über die zahlreichen Felsen, die sich wie stumme Wächter vor ihnen aufbauten. Niemand war zu sehen, doch er spürte, dass sie nicht alleine waren.   
Er beschloss Silla das Ruder zu überlassen und hielt sich weiter im Hintergrund.   
„Ich komme in Frieden und bringe Unterstützung! Mein Begleiter kann uns helfen. Bitte zeigt euch!“ Ihre Stimme wurde vom Wind davon getragen.   
Der Doctor spannte sich automatisch an. Irgendetwas schien sich im Schatten der Felswände zu bewegen, doch er konnte nicht genau ausmachen was. Es war wie ein gut getarntes Chamäleon, das sich nicht von dem Untergrund unterscheidet auf dem es sitzt.   
Er verengte die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er bemerkte zu spät, dass diese schemenhafte Bewegung lediglich ein Ablenkungsmanöver war.  
„Keinen Laut oder es war deine Letzter“, flüsterte jemand hinter ihm.  
Der kalte Stahl von vier Klingen drückte sich gegen seine Halsschlagadern. Er musste Schlucken und sofort ritzte eine der Waffen leicht in seine Haut.  
Er beschloss für einen Moment das Atmen ein zu stellen.  
„Wenn das eine Falle ist, dann wirst du das nicht überleben. Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
Er versuchte zu kommunizieren, indem er kurz blinzelte. Alles andere hätte zu weiteren Schmerzen geführt.   
Er konnte seine Peiniger nicht sehen, aber dennoch verstand er sofort. Ihre Stimmen hatten sie verraten.   
Endlich bemerkte Silla den Hinterhalt. Doch Anstatt in Angriffsstellung über zu gehen stemmte sie nur die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Lasst ihn sofort in Ruhe!“, sagte sie energisch.  
„Woher wissen wir, dass es sicher ist?“, hörte er die Stimme hinter sich sagen.  
Silla lies die Hände sinken.   
„Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass ich mir eher einen Dolch in den eigenen Leib rammen würde, als euch zu gefährden.“ Ihre Stimme war ruhig aber voller Kraft und lies die Angreifer zurücktreten.   
Der Doctor atmete erleichtert aus, fasste sich an den Hals und taumelte in Sillas Richtung.   
In diesem Moment erwachten die Felsen zum Leben und immer mehr Personen entledigten sich ihrer Tarnung. Sie bildeten einen Kreis und sahen den Doctor mit neugierigen Augen an. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse um den Überblick zu gewinnen. Es waren viel zu viele.   
Der Anblick dieser Leute bestätigte seinen Verdacht und die Skrupellosigkeit hinter dieser Einsicht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.   
Um ihn herum standen ausschließlich Jungen. Die meisten im Teenager Alter, viele sogar jünger. Selbst die Kleinsten waren mit selbstgeschnitzten Speeren ausgestattet, die zum Teil größer als sie selbst waren. Sie wirkten ausgemergelt und müde.   
Einer der älteren Jungen, er schätzte ihn auf ungefähr zwölf oder dreizehn Erdenjahre, löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam auf Silla zu.   
Der Moment als Silla ihre Arme fürsorglich um den Jungen schloss und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, löste ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Brust des Doctors aus.   
„Ery, das ist der Doctor. Doctor, das ist Ery, …mein Sohn“, sagte sie.  
  
  
Kurze Zeit später ließen sie sich in der Mitte einer gigantischen Höhle nieder. Ery war vorgelaufen und hatte sie über einen gut versteckten Weg zu ihrem Lager geführt. Der Doctor hatte so viele Fragen, beschloss die Konversation aber erst nach ihrer Ankunft zu starten. Die Lage war angespannt und der Trupp von Jugendlichen darauf bedacht schnellstmöglich zurück in ihr Versteck zu kommen. Wasser tropfte von der grauen Höhlendecke und die Luft schmeckte nach Mos und Rauch. Immerhin sorgte das Feuer in ihrer Mitte für angenehme Temperaturen.   
Immer mehr Kinder drängten sich an das Lager. Es mussten über hundert sein und der Doctor befürchtete noch mehr, verängstigte Gestalten im hinteren Bereich der Höhle. Zu seinem Erstaunen gesellten sich zudem noch ein paar Frauen dazu. Ihre Haare waren weiß und ihre Gesichter faltig. Zwei von ihnen trugen Säuglinge in einem Tuch vor ihrer Brust.   
„Wo bin ich hier?“, fragte er, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.  
„Nennen wir es so eine Art Flüchtlingslager“, sagte Silla. „Ein Zufluchtsort für die, die unsere Kultur nicht akzeptiert.“  
„Männliche Nachfahren“, ergänzte er.  
Silla nickte.   
„Wir Amazonen bringen nur Mädchen zur Welt, so ist es Tradition, so will es unsere Religion. Doch wie du schon sagtest, die Natur findet einen Weg. Tatsache ist, dass nicht viele männliche Kinder in unseren Ahnenreihen vorkommen, aber es gibt sie und sie werden systematisch ausgelöscht. So wollen es unsere Herrscher und so setzt es auch Lurza durch.“  
„Du meinst sie werden…“  
„Getötet. Direkt nach der Geburt“, sagte Silla und die nüchterne Art wie sie das barbarische Morden beschrieb ließ ihn frösteln. Dieser Horror war für die Frauen auf Trall Alltag. Doch je mehr Silla erzählte, desto mehr begann ihre harte Fassade zu bröckeln. Der Selbstschutz, den sie sich aufgebaut hatte wurde marode.   
„Bei jeder Geburt sind zwei Tempelwächterinnen anwesend. Wenn es ein Mädchen ist darf es weiter leben, wenn es ein Junge ist, wird ihm sofort das Genick gebrochen. Die Wächterinnen sorgen dafür, dass niemand fliehen kann… und doch…“ Ihr Blick wanderte in die Runde, streichelte die kleinen, mageren Gesichter. „Und doch können immer wieder ein paar von ihnen entkommen. Einige Tempelwächterinnen sind seit ein paar Jahren auf unserer Seite und helfen die Kinder fort zu bringen. Es ist trotzdem jedes Mal furchtbar das Baby einer frisch gebackenen Mutter zu entreißen. Doch sie kann nicht mitkommen. Es würde die Kinder zu sehr in Gefahr bringen. Nur wenige kennen den Aufenthaltsort und dürfen zwischen hier und den Städten verkehren. Damit die Kinder nicht auf sich allein gestellt sind, kommen immer wieder ein paar Freiwillige der Alten her. Sie brechen ihr ehemaliges Leben in der Stadt komplett ab und kehren nie wieder zurück. Ihrer Familie wird ein natürlicher, altersbedingter Tod vorgegaukelt. Ich knie nieder vor der Tapferkeit und Aufopferung dieser Frauen.“  
Der Doctor starrte in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers. Das Licht brannte sich in seine Pupille und schaffte es trotzdem nicht die schrecklichen Bilder zu verdrängen, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten.   
„Und alles nur wegen der Religion und der Tradition“, sagte er leise. „Jemand der diese Dinge gesät hat, hatte nur ein Ziel: Krieg und Schmerz zu ernten. Diese beiden Dinge wiederum führen zu Angst, Angst führt zu Unterwerfung und so erlangen die Gründer dieser Landwirtschaft das, was sie von Anfang an geplant haben. Macht! Nichts anderes steckt dahinter. Und doch fallen alle immer wieder darauf herein, folgen falschen Göttern und geben ihr Leben blind in Hände von frei erfundenen Legenden. Es ist überall das Gleiche, nicht nur hier auf Trall.“  
„Wirst du uns helfen?“, hörte er Silla flüstern. Das Flehen in ihrer Stimme schmerzte ihn. Natürlich würde er ihr helfen, aber er wusste nicht welcher Weg der Richtige war.  
„Nimm uns mit in deiner Tardis. Es ist genug Platz für alle. Bring uns irgendwo hin wo wir sicher und in Frieden leben können.“  
Er sagte nichts, zu sehr beschäftige ihn ein neuer Gedanke, der sich plötzlich wie ein penetranter Gast in den Vordergrund drängte und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Silla schien sein Zögern anders zu deuten. Sie stand auf und zeigte auf die mageren Kinder, die rund um das Feuer platzgenommen hatten.   
„Sieh sie dir an! Du kannst sie nicht einfach zurücklassen! Die Jäger treiben uns immer weiter in Richtung der Berge. Hier oben kann man nichts anpflanzen. Schau in ihre Gesichter! Sie verhungern!“  
Er sah sie.   
Traurig und mit großen Augen, die ihm all ihre Hoffnung entgegen schleuderten. Und doch wusste er, dass es falsch war einfach mit ihnen zu flüchten.   
Er sprang auf und ein leises Raunen begleitete seine plötzliche Bewegung. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass tausend Blicke versuchten ihn an Ort und Stelle fest zu halten.   
„Ich muss zurück zur Tardis!“, sagte er. Dann rannte er los.


	7. Hilf uns!

„Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein?“   
Silla war in der Tür der Tardis stehen geblieben. Ihre Augen füllten sich immer wieder mit Tränen, so dass sie den Doctor nur verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte. Sie ballte ihre Hände und überlegte wie sie ihn als letzte Rettung vielleicht gewaltsam dazu zwingen konnte ihnen zu helfen.   
Er hantierte an den zahlreichen Schaltern und Hebeln des Raumschiffes herum, starrte dabei angestrengt auf die Bildschirme und  drückte weitere Knöpfe. Bestimmt machte er das Gefährt bereit für den Abflug.   
„Bitte! Bitte hilf uns!“, flüsterte sie, dann gaben ihre Beine nach und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Die letzten Stunden hatten ihr mehr zugesetzt als sie sich bisher eingestanden hatte. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr den Mann in der Tardis zu überwältigen, sie hatte nur noch ihre Tränen.  
Nach einiger Zeit spürte sie wie sich ein Schatten über sie beugte. Als sie nach oben schaute, sah sie in die großen Augen des Doctors. Er kniete sich vor sie und umfasste ihre Schultern mit beiden Händen.   
„Bitte hilf uns zu fliehen“, startete sie einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch.  
„Das kann ich nicht“, flüsterte er.   
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil ich nicht einfach eine Flüchtlingsgruppe retten und hunderte andere zurücklassen kann.“  
„Was?“, hauchte Silla. Ihr Herz ahnte was er damit meinte, aber ihr Kopf wollte es nicht begreifen.   
„Komm mit“, sagte der Doctor. Er fasste ihren Arm und zog sie sanft nach oben.   
Sie folgte ihm zur Konsole.   
Der Doctor deutete auf einen der Bildschirme. Er zeigte eine Luftaufnahme der Hauptstadt von Trall. Auf ihr verteilt sah sie eine wabernde, gelbrote Masse, die aussah als ob jemand einen Farbeimer ausgekippt hätte.   
„Das hier ist eine Wärmebildaufnahme. Was du siehst ist die Hauptstadt. Und jetzt…“, er tippte mit dem Finger auf den Bildschirm. Die Aufnahme der Stadt verkleinerte sich und gab jetzt auch das Umland mit frei. „Jetzt siehst du wo wir uns aufhalten.“ Ein kleiner roter Fleck am oberen Rand der Gebirgskette verriet ihren Standpunkt.   
Dann zoomte der Doctor erneut heraus. Zum Vorschein kamen die anderen Städte und deren Umgebung. Silla konnte erkennen wie sich die Farbe in den Zentren konzentrierte, aber überall in den unbewohnten Außengebieten tauchten weitere, hunderte, kleiner, roter Punkte auf.   
„Wenn dieser kleine Wärmefleck unser Standort ist, was sind dann die Anderen?“, fragte er und klang dabei wie ein Lehrer, der soeben eine Testaufgabe verlesen hatte.   
Sillas Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Konnte der Doctor damit wirklich recht haben?  
„Woher… weißt du das?“, sagte sie nach einiger Zeit.   
„Nun, ich weiß es natürlich nicht einhundert prozentig, aber die Logik spricht für meinen Gedankengang. Alle Flecken befinden sich in unbewohnten und eher lebensfeindlichen Gegenden. Wie du schon sagtest, irgendwann kann man nichts mehr anbauen und sich selbst versorgen. Es ist also eher unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich hierbei um Dörfer handelt. Und außerdem…“, der Doctor schaltete den Bildschirm aus. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass wirklich alle Frauen in euren Städten so denken wie eure Anführer. Ich glaube eher, dass sie verängstigt sind. Jahrelange Unterdrückung hat sie verlernen lassen sich zu wehren. Aber das Leben findet einen Weg, genauso wie die Liebe. Die Liebe zu deinem Sohn hat ihn gerettet. Ebenso die Liebe anderer Mütter zu ihren Kindern. Wenn jede Frau auf diesem Planeten so herzlos wäre und ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut töten lässt ohne zu versuchen einen anderen Weg zu finden, dann wäre dieser Planet bereits vor Ewigkeiten in Schutt und Asche gefallen. Aber das ist nicht geschehen.“  
Silla spürte wie sich ihr Brustkorb erwärmte. Jetzt endlich verstand sie, dass der Doctor sie nicht im Stich lassen würde.   
„Aber es wird Monate brauchen bis wir alle eingesammelt und auf einen anderen Planeten gebracht haben?“  
„Nein, das wird es nicht.“  
„Wieso?“  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie den Doctor lächeln sah. Die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen vermehrten sich bis ins unzählbare und die Stelle zwischen seinen Augenbrauen kräuselte sich.  
„Weil ich sie dahin bringen werde wo sie hin gehören. Zu ihren Familien.“


	8. Knie und Schultern

Es war ein riskanter Plan. Sie hatten nur einen halben Tag gebraucht um alle äußeren Lager zu erreichen und die Strategie zu verteilen. Die Tardis war eine Zeitmaschine und so konnten sie an nahezu allen Posten gleichzeitig auftauchen. Es war genauso wie der Doctor es vermutet hatte. Immer mehr und mehr Kinder und Jugendliche wurden gefunden, die meisten von ihnen in einem furchtbaren, gesundheitlichen Zustand.   
Es musste dringend etwas passieren, aber Silla zweifelte ob der Plan wirklich funktionieren würde.   
„Warum gibst du ihnen keine Waffen, damit sie sich verteidigen können?“, hatte sie ihn gefragt. Doch der Doctor hatte sie nur verständnislos angeschaut.  
„Waffen? Das sind Kinder! Außerdem habe ich nie davon gesprochen einen Krieg an zu zetteln.“  
  
Es war bereits tiefste Nacht als sie zurückkehrten. Die Bewohner hatten sich in ihre Schlafecken zurückgezogen und der Sammelplatz in der Mitte der Höhle war vereinsamt. Nur das Knistern des Feuers durchbrach die Stille.   
Silla setzte sich auf den Boden. Ihre Knochen protestierten.   
Wenigstens hatte sie sich in der Tardis noch ein ausgiebiges Bad gönnen können. Auch der Doctor hatte seine Kleidung gereinigt. Sein Jackett sah aus wie neu. Darunter lugte jetzt anstatt des Hemdes eine schwarze Kapuze hervor. Es machte ihn jünger.   
Er ließ sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Feuers nieder und kreuzte die Beine. Die Flammen malten eine tanzende Schattenversion des hageren Mannes an die Höhlenwand.   
Silla versuchte den Moment der Ruhe zu genießen, doch ihre Gedanken sprangen immer wieder in die Zukunft. Morgen Nachmittag sollte es geschehen. Genau dann, wenn die Anführerin ihre wöchentliche Ansprache an das Volk hielt.   
Silla wollte mutig sein. Sie wollte sich auf diesen einen Moment vorbereiten und mit stolzer Brust voraus gehen, doch die Angst durchlöcherte sie und lies ihren Körper kraftlos zusammensacken. Sie rückte noch ein Stück näher an das Feuer, doch selbst die Flammen schafften es nicht den kalten Schauer ab zu wenden, der ihr über die Haut strich.   
Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, als ihr plötzlich jemand etwas weiches über die Schultern legte.   
Er war aufgestanden und hatte ihr das Jackett überlassen. Dann nahm er direkt neben Silla Platz und schaute schweigend in die Flammen.   
Sie fasste die oberen Knöpfe und zog den Stoff wie eine Decke um sich. Sie konnte die Wärme spüren, die der Körper des Doctors darin zurückgelassen hatte und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihre Nase heimlich hineinstieß und seinen Geruch aufsaugte. Ihr war bereits in dem Lüftungsschacht aufgefallen wie gut er roch, jetzt nahm sie es noch viel intensiver wahr.   
Verdammt was war nur mit ihr los? Konnte es sein, dass sie sich gerade zu einem älteren Herrn hingezogen fühlte?   
Dieser Gedanke verwirrte sie, dennoch lenkte er sie angenehm von den bevorstehenden Ereignissen ab.   
„Warum reist du eigentlich alleine? Gibt es irgendwo jemanden, der auf dich wartet?“, fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.   
Der Doctor hob die Augenbrauen, starrte aber weiterhin in das Feuer. Er schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen und Silla rechnete damit, dass er ihr gleich Fotos aus dem Familienalbum präsentierte. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war eine schwache Bewegung, die ihm sichtlich schwer viel.  
„Nein“, flüsterte er. „Niemand wartet auf mich.“  
„Es klingt traurig, so wie du es sagst.“  
Er versuchte den niedergeschlagenen Tonfall seiner Stimme mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln zu überspielen. „Nun, es ist traurig. Wenn man so lange lebt wie ich, dann lässt man irgendwann Menschen zurück. Ob man es will oder nicht, irgendwann kommt der Punkt an dem es wieder geschieht und es fühlt sich jedes Mal an als würde einem das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausgerissen. Also ziehe ich es im Moment vor wieder alleine zu reisen. Es ist besser so für mich.“  
Silla senkte den Blick. Ihr war es auf einmal unangenehm diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Sie hatte den Doctor nicht traurig stimmen wollen.   
Sie war überrascht als er die Unterhaltung dennoch weiter führte.  
„Was ist mit dir? Du hast einen Sohn. Ist …sein Vater…?“  
Silla verstand worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie nickte.  
„Ja, er wurde getötet und die Trauer darüber kehrt immer wieder. Er war ein wunderbarer Kerl. Groß, mit blauen Augen und weichen Haaren. Uns wurde über ein halbes Jahr miteinander geschenkt, dann eines Nachts, wurde er von der Palastwache gefangen genommen. Ich war schwanger, seine Aufgabe war erledigt. Ich konnte ihn nicht retten.“  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
„Ist schon gut. Die Zeit heilt irgendwann diese Wunden, auch wenn sie dabei schlimme Narben hinterlässt.“  
Der Doctor nickte und sie wusste, dass er im Moment ebenso mit diesen Narben zu kämpfen hatte.   
„Weißt du, wir Amazonen werden nicht gezwungen mit diesen Männern zu schlafen. Wir dürfen uns die Person aussuchen und es nur vollziehen, wenn wir einhundert prozentig sicher sind, dass wir uns wohl dabei fühlen. Doch ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich mein Herz dabei verlieren würde. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es sonst getan hätte. Trotzdem, es hätte ihn nicht gerettet. Ich werde die Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit für immer in mir bewahren.“  
„Ja… Erinnerung…“, sagte der Doctor leise. Seine Stimme zerbrach erneut, so dass er aufhören musste zu sprechen und stattdessen die Lippen fest aufeinander presste.   
Silla wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Der Schmerz, der sich in diesem Moment in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, sprang regelrecht auf sie über und lies ihren Magen verkrampfen.   
„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile zaghaft.   
Der Doctor hob eine Hand, formte sie zu einer Schale und betrachtete sie im Licht des Feuers. Dann spreizte er die Finger leicht.   
„Es ist wie Sand, der einem durch die Finger rinnt. Man will ihn fest halten, aber es gelingt einfach nicht. Ich habe zu viele Jahre gelebt, zu viele Begegnungen gehabt, zu viele körperliche Veränderungen durchgemacht. Die Erinnerungen verbleichen immer mehr und mehr. Irgendwann bleiben nur noch Bruchstücke, Namen, Gerüche, Gefühle, aber ich kann sie nicht mehr miteinander verbinden. Vielleicht ist es auch gut so, denn sonst würde es mich irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben.“  
Silla musste schlucken. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen wie sich das anfühlen musste.   
Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie tröstend auf seine Schulter, doch der Doctor zuckte zusammen als hätte sie ihn mit einem Messer gestochen.   
Sie wich zurück.   
„Und das?“, fragte sie. „Ist das auch in Vergessenheit geraten? Das Wissen, dass Berührungen gut tun können? Dass sie trösten und manchmal einfach von dem Chaos im eigenen Kopf ablenken?“  
„Möglicherweise…“ Er vermied es sie an zu sehen.   
Als sie direkt vor ihn rückte, blickte er angestrengt zur anderen Seite.  
In dem Moment beschloss sie einen gewagten Schritt zu gehen.   
Für sie war es eine ganz normale Geste, doch für den Doctor musste es ein Quantensprung sein, als sie ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seinem Knie ablegte. Sie spürte, wie er sich unter ihrer Berührung anspannte. Trotzdem blieb er sitzen.   
„Und? Wie fühlt sich das an?“  
„Seltsam…“ Er wich ihrem Blick immer noch aus.   
„Aber warum? Was ist so schlimm daran? Was spürst du gerade?“  
„Ich… spüre gar nichts… mein Knie spürt etwas und es beschwert sich darüber bei meinem Kopf.“  
Silla musste kichern. Sie war in ihrem Leben noch nie so plump abgewiesen worden, doch irgendwie machte es ihr bei dem Doctor nichts aus.   
Dennoch wollte sie noch nicht aufgeben. Sie hätte die Situation vereinfachen und ihr Aphrodisiakum einsetzen können, aber das wäre nicht fair gewesen. Sie wollte den Doctor nicht zu irgendetwas zwingen. Er sollte selbst zu sich finden.  
„Na gut, dann fragen wir mal deinen Oberschenkel. Mal sehen was der so zu sagen hat.“  
Sie löste ihre Hand vorsichtig von seinem Knie und lies sie ganz langsam, ein kleines Stück nach oben wandern. Er war so angespannt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte über kalten Stein zu streichen.    
„Und? Was sagt er?“  
„Er… er ist ziemlich verwirrt“, stammelte der Doctor.  
„Naja, immerhin beschwert er sich nicht. Scheint also ein geselligerer Kamerad zu sein als Mr. Knie. Der war mir ganz schön unsympathisch.“   
Dann passierte ein Wunder. Der letzte Satz brachte den Doctor tatsächlich zum Lachen und der Stein bekam kleine Risse.   
„Na siehst du. Noch sind alle deine Körperteile da und keines ist vor Panik weggelaufen. Wäre es möglich die Schultern mal nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen?“  
Das Lächeln des Doctors erstarb und er versuchte ein Stück von ihr weg zu rutschen. Doch Silla war schneller und stoppte ihn, indem ihre Hände seine Schultern vorsichtig zurückhielten.   
„Nein! Keine gute Idee! Ganz schlechte Idee!“, stieß der er aus. Er kniff seine Augenlieder zusammen und sah aus als würde er mit höchster Geschwindigkeit einen steilen Abhang herunter rasen. Silla ließ sofort locker, so dass nur noch ihre Fingerspitzen ganz sachte an ihm verweilten.   
„Es tut mir leid. Ich höre sofort auf damit wenn…“  
„Nein!“  
„Nein?“ Silla war überrascht. Mit dieser Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet.   
„Ich glaube die Schultern haben sich nur erschrocken… Nein, Schultern sind ok. Alles ok… Schultern sind gut“, sagte er. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen.   
Sein Blick fuhr über seinen Körper und schien zu kontrollieren ob auch tatsächlich noch alles da ist. Die Art wie er die Situation zu meistern versuchte, zauberte ein Lächeln auf Sillas Lippen. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden erlebt, der sich so gegen etwas sträubte, obwohl er tief in sich spürte, dass es sich gut anfühlte.   
Zu keiner Sekunde hatte sie ihn kraftvoll fest gehalten. Er konnte jederzeit aufstehen oder sie von sich stoßen, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen hielt er still und schien auf eine weitere Handlung ihrerseits zu warten.   
„Hals?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Vielleicht?“, kam die zaghafte Antwort.  
Sie bemühte sich ihn nicht komplett zu überfordern. Sie strich vorsichtig über seine Schultern und vergrub ihre Finger einen Moment lang in dem Stoff der Kapuze. Dann berührten ihre Fingerspitzen das erste Mal seine Haut. Sie war warm, weich. Ihre Finger erkundeten ganz vorsichtig das empfindliche Terrain. Hier und da drängte sich ein kleiner Bartstoppel in den Weg und kitzelte ihre Fingerkuppen.   
Silla spürte wie diese Berührung etwas mit ihr machte. Ihre Hände begannen zu kribbeln und ehe sie sich versehen konnte, breitete sich das Gefühl über ihre Arme aus, umschloss ihren Oberkörper, floss in ihren Bauch und stieß dort einen Korb mit tausend schillernden Schmetterlingen um, die sofort wild zu tanzen begannen.   
Sie musste tief einatmen um nicht plötzlich nach vorne zu kippen.   
„Und?“ Die Frage kam nur zögerlich über ihre Lippen. Sie hatte zu große Angst vor der Antwort. Sie wollte nicht, dass es jetzt endete.   
„Nacken?“, hörte sie den Doctor sagen. Auch wenn er seine Stimme zu einer vorsichtigen Frage erhoben hatte, wusste sie, dass es eine Aufforderung war.  
Ihre Finger strichen über den Hals nach oben, trafen auf seidige Haare und verflochten sich dann mit seinen Locken.   
Als sie sich letztendlich doch nach vorne beugte, trafen sich ihre Blicke.   
Seine Augen wirkten mutig und verängstigt zugleich und sie gaben ihr zu verstehen, dass er ihr vertraute. Sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht und stellte die winzigen Haare in ihrem eigenen Nacken nach oben. Sie löste ihre Daumen aus seinem Haar und strich damit vorsichtig über seine Wangen.   
Sillas Herz pochte so heftig gegen ihre Brust, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Auf einmal war sie es, die aufgeregt war.   
Trotzdem sprach sie die letzte Frage leise aus. „Lippen?“  
Er sagte nichts, er nickte nur vorsichtig.  
Es fühlte sich so an als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Das Knistern des Feuers verschwand hinter einer dichten Wand aus Watte und der Raum um sie herum verschwand. Es gab nur noch sie und den Doctor als sie ihn zu sich heranzog und ihre Lippen auf seine trafen.   
Tausend Sterne explodierten auf ihrer Haut. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden in diesem Alter geküsst, doch es machte ohnehin keinen Unterschied. Es war als wären jugendliche Neugier, die Erfahrung eines Erwachsenen und die Höflichkeit eines weisen Mannes in einem Körper vereint.   
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie die Kontrolle verlor über das was sie tat. Und es fühlte sich gut an.  
So gut, dass sie sich mehr wünschte.   
Silla öffnete ihren Mund leicht, doch der Doctor erwiderte diese Geste nicht.   
Sie begriff, dass es nicht notwendig war so weit zu gehen. Diese plötzliche Nähe hatte bereits all ihre Erwartungen überschritten.   
Ihre Finger glitten vorsichtig aus seinen Locken dann trennten sich ihre Lippen aus ihrer innigen Begegnung.   
Die Welt um sie herum war wieder da, das Feuer knisterte und wärmte Sillas Rücken.   
„Das war schön“, sagte sie.   
Der Doctor lächelte und lies seinen Blick liebevoll über ihr Gesicht gleiten.   
„Ja“, antwortete er leise. Dann schob er ein Wort hinterher, dass sie mehr berührte als sie je für möglich gehalten hätte. „Danke!“  
Silla löste sich von ihm und sah verstohlen zur Seite. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr jemand für so etwas dankte. Sie hatte doch eigentlich gar nichts gemacht. Es war nur ein einfacher Kuss gewesen.   
„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Morgen liegt ein schwieriger Tag vor uns“, wich sie ihm aus.   
„Ja, du hast recht. Versuchen wir zu schlafen“, stimmte er ihr zu.   
Silla rutschte ein Stück weg von ihm, legte sich auf den kalten Steinboden und wickelte sich noch etwas tiefer in das Jackett.   
Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte sich an den soeben erlebten Moment zu erinnern und deckte ihn wie eine warme Decke über all die Ängste, die wie Geister in ihrem Inneren lauerten.   
Doch es war schwer. Immer wieder drängen sich die Dämonen der Zukunft in ihren Kopf. Visionen malten aus was passieren könnte. Sie sah Lurza vor sich. Ihr hasserfülltes Gesicht starrte auf einen Jungen. Es war Ery. Lurza holte aus und Silla sah wie Ery zu Boden sank.   
Sie zuckte zusammen und ein leises Schluchzen floh aus ihrer Kehle. Sie zog die Beine näher an ihren Körper und versuchte sich so Trost zu schenken. Doch das brauchte sie nicht, denn sie war nicht alleine.   
Ein Arm legte sich vorsichtig um ihren Körper. Der Doctor ergriff ihre Hand, verflocht seine filigranen Finger mit ihren und schmiegte sich dann behutsam an ihren Rücken. Silla spürte seinen ruhigen Atem in ihrem Nacken und endlich lies ihr Kopf los. Ihre Augenlider gaben der Müdigkeit nach und nur kurze Zeit später war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	9. Unter den Sternen, über der Stadt

Er hatte höchstens eine Stunde geschlafen. Das Feuer brannte noch als er neben Silla aufwachte, weiterhin in der gleichen Position liegend, ganz nah an ihrem Rücken. Er spürte wie sich ihr Bauch sachte unter seiner Hand hob und senkte. Sie atmete friedlich, wie ein schlafender Säugling. Er mochte das Geräusch.    
Dennoch verwirrten ihn die Geschehnisse zutiefst. Einerseits hatte jede ihrer Berührungen nahezu körperliche Schmerzen in ihm ausgelöst, andererseits hatte er in sich ein Verlangen nach mehr verspürt. Nach viel mehr und das überrumpelte ihn.   
Was hatte sie nur mit ihm angestellt?  
Er löste vorsichtig seine Umarmung, stellte sicher, dass sie weiterhin warm zugedeckt war und erhob sich dann ganz langsam.   
Seine ruhelosen Beine führten ihn vor die Höhle, wo er sich auf einen Stein setzte. Der Himmel war klar und die Sterne funkelten wie Millionen kleiner Diamanten.   
Er ließ seinen Blick über das Tal wandern. In weiter Ferne tauchten vereinzelt Lichter auf. Sie stammten aus den Vororten, die die Hauptstadt umschlossen wie einen Ring. Doch der Blick auf die Stadt blieb ihm durch eine weitere Bergkette verwehrt.   
Er atmete tief ein, lies die kühle Nachtluft in seine Lungen strömen und versuchte seinen Kopf zu klären.   
Er sollte eigentlich konzentriert sein auf das was am nächsten Tag auf sie wartete, doch stattdessen sah er Bilder, die ihm sein Kopf immer wieder vorspielte als wäre er von einem betrunkenen Filmvorführer heimgesucht worden.   
Es waren Bruchstücke aus verlorenen Episoden seines Lebens. Momente in denen er losgelöst und glücklich war. Er beschloss diesem Glücksgefühl etwas mehr nach zu geben und sich darauf ein zu lassen.   
Er schloss die Augen und die einzelnen Bilder setzten sich zu kurzen Szenen zusammen, die immer mehr Sinn ergaben. Endlich begriff er. Es waren Erinnerungen, die sein Kopf so tief verschlossen hatte, dass er dachte sie wären nie geschehen.   
Er spürte wie seine Hand über weiche Haut strich, fühlte wie sich seine Nase in dichte Haare senkte und gierig ihren blumigen Duft aufsaugte. Er kostete den leicht salzigen Geschmack von weiblicher Haut, die seine Lippen einst erkundet hatten.   
Ja, er war viel gereist und natürlich hatte er in dieser Zeit das ein oder andere Abenteuer der besonderen Art erlebt. Und ja verdammt, es war gut gewesen. Natürlich gab es wichtigere Dinge als die körperliche Liebe. Es gab auch wichtigere Dinge als Schokolade und Eiscreme und dennoch schmeckten diese Speisen verdammt gut.   
Warum also darauf verzichten? Für immer? Für eine weitere Ewigkeit?  
Sein jetziger Körper mochte zwar alt sein, aber er hatte so viele neue Lebenszyklen von den Timelords geschenkt bekommen. Das Ende seiner Reise war noch lange nicht in Sicht. Warum also jetzt damit aufhören?  
Das erste Mal, seit endloser Zeit, überließ er seinen Gedanken die Zügel.   
Er sah Silla vor sich, erinnerte sich an ihren wundervollen Kuss und strickte das Muster weiter.   
Was wenn er darauf eingegangen wäre?   
Wenn er den Kuss erwidert und ihren Körper näher zu sich herangezogen hätte?   
Er stellte sich vor, wie sie unter seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte, wie sich die kleinen Härchen auf ihrem Arm aufrichteten, wenn er mit seinen Fingern langsam darüber strich.   
Er hörte wie sie leise seinen Namen hauchte. Es klang wie eine Melodie.  
Dann schwoll die Melodie zu einem lauteren Rufen an. „Doctor!“  
Einem sehr ungeduldigen Rufen: „Doctor! Jetzt wach endlich auf!“  
  
Er schreckte hoch. Grelles Licht presste sich aufdringlich durch seine Augenlider und er brauchte eine Weile bis er wusste wo er war. Irgendjemand hatte seine Wirbelsäule genommen und dreimal in der Mitte durchgebrochen. Er stöhnte als er versuchte sich auf zu richten.   
Endlich konnte er die Person vor sich erkennen. Es war Ery, der grimmig die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte.  
„Na also!“, sagte der Junge als er erkannte, dass der Doctor wieder ansprechbar war.   
Er schob sich vorsichtig von dem Stein auf dem er vor der Höhle eingeschlafen war. Die unbequeme Haltung und die Kälte der Nacht ließen seine Knochen protestieren. Es fühlte sich an als hätte er drei Fässer mit aramischen Gral getrunken. Das Zeug war ziemlich heimtückisch.   
„Habe ich verschlafen?“ Seine Stimme kam ihm fremd vor.   
„Nein, es ist noch etwas Zeit, aber es wäre gut, wenn du bei den Vorbereitungen dabei wärest.“  
„Natürlich!“ Er räusperte sich und strich seine Kleidung glatt.  
„Du kannst übrigens froh sein, dass es hier oben in den Bergen keine Käfer gibt. Sonst wärst du jetzt nur noch ein Haufen Knochen“ sagte Ery und hielt ihm sein Jackett hin.   
„Das soll ich dir von meiner Mutter zurückgeben. Sie ist bereits bei den anderen.“  
Der Doctor ergriff die Jacke, vermied es aber Ery dabei direkt an zu sehen. Er fühlte sich als hätte der Junge ihn bei etwas verbotenen ertappt.   
Er streifte das Kleidungsstück über und straffte die Schultern.   
Es wurde Zeit sich zu konzentrieren.   
Ab jetzt ging es um Leben und Tod und er durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben.   
„Na dann“, sagte er „mögen die Spiele beginnen!“


	10. Die Liebe einer Mutter

Lurza ließ ihren Blick stolz über die zahlreichen Körper zu ihren Füßen wandern. Das Volk kniete und lauschte ihrer Ansprache.   
Doch sie hatte keine frohe Kunde. Der Häftling war geflohen und mit ihm eine ihrer treuesten Tempelwächterinnen. Da sie keine Spuren eines Kampfes gefunden hatten, ging Lurza davon aus, dass die Wächterin einen untragbaren Hochverrat begangen hatte.   
„Und so rufe ich euch Schwestern auf: Solltet ihr diese Verbrecherin sehen, nehmt sie sofort gefangen und bringt sie in den Tempel. Das was sie getan hat ist ein unverzeihliches Vergehen, das mit voller Konsequenz bestraft wird. Und jeder, der ihr Beihilfe leistet, den wird das gleiche Schicksal ereilen. Es wartet die sofortige Exekution durch Enthauptung noch bevor der nächste Tag angebrochen ist!“  
Ihre Stimme wurde durch die hohen Wände des Tempels zurück in die Menge geschleudert wo sie erneut wiederhalte und ihren strikten Worten noch einmal Nachdruck verlieh.   
„Das Volk der Amazonen von Trall kann nur weiter bestehen, wenn wir die Vorschriften unserer Ahnen weiter befolgen und jeder, der sich dem widersetzt muss bestraft werden!“  
Sie wollte weiter sprechen, doch auf einmal zerrte ein ungewohnt starker Wind an ihren Haaren. Irgendetwas surrte neben ihrem Ohr.   
Doch nicht nur sie schien dieses seltsame Geräusch zu hören.   
Das Volk zu ihren Füßen wurde plötzlich unruhig und die ersten Frauen hoben ihre Gesichter und sahen ungläubig auf den freien Platz neben Lurza.   
Lurza drehte den Kopf und ein Trank aus purer Wut braute sich in ihrem Bauch zusammen.   
Da wo zuvor alles leer war, materialisierte sich plötzlich eine eckige, blaue Box.  
„Doctor“, flüsterte sie hasserfüllt und deutete im gleichen Atemzug ihren Wächterinnen an in Angriffsposition zu gehen.   
Nur kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und ein grauhaariger Kopf lugte neugierig um die Ecke.   
„Oh… Verzeihung! Störe ich gerade bei etwas?“  
Lurza zog verächtlich die Mundwinkel nach oben. „Oh nein Doctor. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du kommst genau pünktlich“, sagte sie und setzte den Satz dann so laut fort, dass ihn auch jeder hören konnte. „Zu deiner Hinrichtung! Ergreift ihn!“  
Die Wächterinnen stürmten auf den hageren Mann zu und ließen ihm keine Chance zu entkommen.   
Sie rissen ihn vor das Podest auf dem Lurza thronte und stießen ihn auf den Boden.   
Lurza genoss es wie der Doctor vor ihr kniete und sie mit seinen großen Augen ansah.  
Doch anstatt Angst, spiegelte sein Gesicht nur Neugierde wieder.   
„Hinrichtung? Weswegen werde ich denn angeklagt?“  
„Das weißt du ganz genau! Du hast dich mir verweigert!“  
„Ach diese Sache. Sorry, hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen. Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das so mitnimmt.“ Er drehte sich nach hinten und sprach direkt zum Volk, das ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Erstaunen ansah. „Wisst ihr, sie wollte echt unanständiges Zeug tun, aber ich hab nein gesagt. Sorry, ich stehe nicht so auf Fesselspiele. Das war irgendwie … ab turnend.“  
„Schweig!“      
Lurza deutete auf eine der Wächterinnen, die sofort ausholte und den Doctor mit einem kräftigen Schlag zu Boden katapultierte. Er stöhnte, rappelte sich aber wieder auf und hielt sich den Kiefer.   
„Siehst du, genau das meine ich“, murmelte er.   
Lurza spürte wie das Blut in ihren Kopf schoss. Sie war kurz davor sich einfach eine Lanze zu schnappen und den Doctor auf zu spießen. Doch solch ein Wutanfall hätte sie schwach aussehen lassen. Sie durfte nicht auf diese Provokation eingehen, nicht vor so vielen Zeugen.   
„Du hast dich der Vereinigung entzogen, dieses Vergehen wird mit dem Tode bestraft.“  
„Schön, aber können wir vielleicht auch mal über deine Vergehen reden? Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass du mich zuvor einfach entführt hast? Weißt du ich war schon auf vielen anderen Welten und auf jeder ist diese Vorgehensweise verboten. Es gibt die unterschiedlichsten Strafen hierfür. Zum Beispiel Geldstrafen, zehn Jahre im Kerker oder zwanzig Stockhiebe auf den nackten Hintern, um nur einige zu nennen.“  
Silla konnte über diese Albernheit nur müde lachen.   
„Hast du sonst noch etwas zu sagen?“  
„Ja… oh ja…! Auf diesen Welten gibt es nämlich noch viel höhere Strafen, zum Beispiel dann wenn es um Massenmord geht. Eine Tat, die dir uneingeschränkt vor zu werfen ist!“  
„Wie kannst du es wagen!?“   
Lurzas Wächterinnen ergriffen den Doctor, drehten ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und drückten ihn unsanft zu Boden. Er würde sein geschwätziges Maul so schnell nicht wieder öffnen.   
Doch das brauchte er auch nicht, denn plötzlich ergriff jemand anderes das Wort für ihn.  
„Genug!“    
Lurza drehte sich um. Silla trat aus der blauen Box und ging mit festen Schritten über das Podest.   
„Es ist wahr was er sagt. All das was unsere Traditionen von uns verlangen ist nichts anderes als kaltblütiger Mord! Es ist falsch und jeder der etwas anderes behauptet, der verleugnet sich selbst. Wenn ich in die Gesichter all dieser Frauen hier schaue, dann kann ich nicht glauben, dass sie einfach so billigen was hier passiert. Niemand kann so herzlos sein!“  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Stimmen wurden laut.   
Einige blafften Wörter wie „Verräterin“ in Sillas Richtung, wieder andere riefen zur Besonnenheit auf aber viele sahen nur stumm in Lurzas Richtung. Viel zu viele und das beunruhigte sie.   
„Das reicht! Sie werden beide sofort, hier auf der Stelle wegen Hochverrats exekutiert.“  
„Aufhören!“, die Stimme die sich hinter ihr erhob klang glockenklar. Viel zu hell, viel zu jung.   
Ein kleiner, blonder Junge war Silla gefolgt.   
Der Schmutz in seinem Gesicht vermischte sich mit zahllosen Sommersprossen.   
Er sah sie trotzig an. Seine Hände umklammerten eine Strohpuppe.   
Doch er war nicht alleine. Ihm folgten weitere Kinder, sie strömten aus der Box wie Wasser aus einem berstenden Damm.   
Wie konnte das sein? Wie hatten diese Kinder alle dort hinein gepasst? Und wo kamen sie her?   
„Ergreift sie! Es sind Missgeburten! Fort mit ihnen…“, Lurza wollte diese Worte rufen, doch ihre Stimme ging kläglich im lauten Stimmengewirr unter, das sich unter den Bewohnerinnen breit gemacht hatte.   
Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass die Wächterinnen vom Doctor abgelassen hatten und er vorsichtig aufstand. Seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.   
„Tötet sie! Tötet sie alle!“, brüllte Lurza, doch niemand reagierte. Die Wächterinnen wirkten plötzlich wie versteinert. Sie schienen hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Befehl ihrer Herrscherin und dem was sich da vor ihnen abspielte.   
Dann passierte das unfassbare. Eine der Wächterinnen lies ihre Waffe zu Boden fallen.   
„Merek! Mein Merek!“, schluchzte sie, dann rannte sie auf den Jungen zu, der so tapfer das Wort ergriffen hatte. Sie schloss den kleinen weinend in ihre Arme.  
„Nein! Nein! Das darf nicht sein! Das ist nicht richtig!“, stotterte Lurza und taumelte zurück.   
Der Damm war gebrochen und immer mehr Frauen strömten auf das Podest, schlossen ihre Arme um einzelne Kinder, küssten ihre hageren Gesichter und stellten sich schützend vor sie. Die wenigen Amazonen, die Lurzas Weg jetzt noch unterstützen waren in der Minderheit und sie konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, wie die Frauen  sich langsam und feige zurück zogen.   
Der Doctor trat in Lurzas Blickfeld. Er sagte nichts, sah sie einfach nur an überlies es ihr zu reagieren.   
Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl als hätte ihr jemand einen tonnenschweren Sack voller Steine auf die Schultern gebunden. All das, was sie über Jahre aufgebaut hatte, wurde von diesem Bastard innerhalb von Minuten zertrampelt. Sie hatte doch so viel gegeben, hatte sich aufgeopfert um die Tradition zu erhalten. Sie erinnerte sich noch an die Unsicherheit, als die Geburtenrate von Jungen vor knapp fünfzehn Jahren auf einmal in die Höhe geschossen war.   
„Sie sind ein Defekt der Natur!“, keuchte sie.   
„Die Natur macht keine Fehler. Sie hat sich weiter entwickelt und ich denke dass es Zeit wird, dass dein Volk es auch tut. Sieh sie dir nur an! Sehen diese Frauen so aus als hätten sie Angst vor diesen kleinen, männlichen Kreaturen? Die Einzige Angst, die sie hatten war vor dir und deinen Palastwachen. Die Kinder wurden heimlich in Sicherheit gebracht. Jeder dachte er wäre eine Ausnahme und dass es immer noch kaum männliche Nachfahren gibt. Aber dem ist nicht so. Jahrelang habt ihr es gewusst und vertuscht. Aber vor allen Dingen habt ihr jahrelang gemordet. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen wie viele Kinder es nicht geschafft haben.“  
„Was fällt dir ein? Wie kannst du es wagen unsere Tradition in Frage zu stellen?“  
„Weil es eine viel bessere Tradition gibt. Diese Tradition nennt sich Liebe. Und nichts kann die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Kind unterdrücken.“


	11. Vielleicht...

Die Sonne hing tief am Horizont und tauchte die Dächer der Stadt in warmes Licht. Silla stand auf dem Balkon des Tempels und betrachtete die Szenerie. Heute war ein anderes Zeitalter angebrochen und es bereitete ihr Freude und Angst zugleich.   
Durch die Straßen klang das Lachen spielender Kinder und Silla vernahm Musik zu der die Menschen klatschten und sangen. Die Mission war geglückt, nicht nur in der Hauptstadt sondern auch in den kleineren Dörfern. Doch es gab auch immer noch Frauen, die sich gegen diesen Wandel stellten und mit Gewalt versuchten die Traditionen weiter durchzusetzen. Vor ihnen lag ein steiniger Weg der Aufklärung und Überzeugungsarbeit.   
„Ich wünschte du könntest noch etwas bleiben und uns beim Wiederaufbau unterstützen“, sagte sie.   
Der Doctor gesellte sich neben Silla und blickte auf den roten Feuerball am Horizont.   
„Ach nein. Ich wäre euch nur im Weg oder würde mich im Dschungel verlaufen und ihr müsstet Suchtrupps nach mir aussenden damit mich nicht irgendwelche Käfer auffressen.“  
Lurza kicherte.  
„Nein, nein“, sagte er wieder. „Du bist eine starke Frau. Du wirst ihnen die richtige Richtung weisen. Davon bin ich überzeugt.“  
Wieder einmal fühlte sie sich von seinem Lob peinlich berührt. In solchen Momenten kam sie sich vor wie in jungen Jahren, als ihre Hormone gerade anfingen zu verstehen wozu sie eigentlich da waren.   
„Ohne dich hätten wir das niemals geschafft“, sagte sie schließlich. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass es so simpel ist…“  
„Ja, manchmal ist die beste Methode sich einfach zusammen zu setzen und zu reden. Überaschenderweise findet man dann plötzlich doch Gemeinsamkeiten, die man vorher nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Der größte Feind bei solchen Dingen ist der eigene Kopf und die Szenarien, die er sich unbewusst ausmalt. Doch die Wahrheit ist meist gar nicht so kompliziert.“  
Sie nickte. „Das werde ich mir für die Zukunft hinter die Ohren schreiben.“  
Eine Weile standen sie so da und warteten bis der Feuerball am Horizont verschwunden war. Silla wünschte sich sie könne die Zeit anhalten, damit dieser Augenblick niemals endete. Sie wusste, dass der Abschied nahe war.   
„Und? Wohin wirst du als nächstes reisen?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach weißt du, ich lasse mich einfach treiben. Vielleicht düse ich mal am Corus Nebel vorbei. Der besteht aus Zucker und man kann sich bequem aus der Tür lehnen und mit der Zunge… ach, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, das Zeug klebt eigentlich widerlich. Hat beim letzten Mal eine Ewigkeit gedauert die Tardis wieder sauber zu kriegen.“  
Er schlenderte zurück zu der Zeitmaschine. Silla folgte ihm und begleitete ihn ein letztes Mal in den Kontrollraum.   
Sie sah sich noch einmal um, strich mit dem Finger über den kalten Stahl des Treppengeländers und erinnerte sich an den Moment als diese Box das Rettungsschiff für hunderte von Kindern gewesen war.   
„Danke Doctor!“, sagte sie. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann mal wieder.“  
Er nickte und lächelte. „Ja, vielleicht.“  
Als er zum Schaltpult hinunterlief ging sie zurück zur Tür. Ihre Zeit in der Tardis war abgelaufen und auch wenn es ihr Herz zerriss, sie wusste dass ihr Platz auf Trall war. Das Volk brauchte sie, die Anführerin des neuen Zeitalters.  
„Silla?“   
Sie drehte sich ein letztes Mal um.   
Der Doctor hatte sich mit dem Rücken an das Kontrollpult gelehnt und blickte verlegen auf den Boden.   
„Da wäre noch eine Sache.“  
„Ja?“  
Er stieß sich von der Konsole ab und kam zögerlich auf sie zu.   
„Eigentlich… wollte ich nur…“  
Sillas Puls beschleunigte sich auf einmal als hätte sie gerade einen Sprint hinter sich gebracht. Sie spürte wie Hitze in ihren Kopf schoss.  
Er kam näher, bis er nur noch einen kleinen Schritt von ihr entfernt war. Dann endlich schaute er sie an. Sein sonst so grantiger Blick hatte auf einmal viel weichere Züge bekommen. Seine Augen strahlten eine Vertrautheit aus, die Silla regelrecht liebkoste.  
„Was… wolltest du nur?“, fragte sie.  
Er sagte nichts. Er tat nur etwas.   
Der Doctor machte den letzten Schritt auf sie zu, umfasste ihr Gesicht zärtlich mit beiden Händen und zog sie dann mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich heran.   
In dem Moment als seine Lippen ihre berührten, legte sich ein Zauber über Silla. Es fühlte sich an wie warmer Honig, der jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers bedeckte und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als in seinen Armen zu schmelzen.   
Sie schloss die Augen um jede Sekunde des Kusses zu genießen, und ihr Körper durchfuhr ein wohliger Schauer als er sie noch näher an sich presste.  
Dann passierte etwas, das sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und öffnete seine Lippen. Es war wie eine höfliche Frage, nicht zu aufdringlich und doch ehrlich.   
Sillas Antwort war eindeutig.   
Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haar. Sie schmeckte ihn, fühlte ihn und lies sich voll und ganz von ihm auffangen.   
Aus dem verängstigten Doctor war ein Mann geworden, der genau wusste welche Nerven er treffen musste. Sie wollte sich zusammenreißen, keine Schwäche zeigen und doch entglitt ihr ein leises Stöhnen.   
Silla hoffte auf eine Ewigkeit, doch der Doctor schenkte ihr nur einen weiteren, kleinen Moment. Dann löste er sich langsam von ihr.   
Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Atem pumpte und sie musste sich konzentrieren um nicht urplötzlich zu hyperventilieren.   
„Wow!“, war das einzige Wort, das sie in dem Moment zu fassen bekam.   
„Anscheinend habe ich es doch nicht verlernt.“  
„Keinesfalls.“  
Er streichelte sanft über ihre Wange und sein Blick fragte das, was beide nicht auszusprechen vermochten.   
Silla wäre sofort darauf eingegangen. Sie hätte sich hier und jetzt voll und ganz in seine Hände gegeben, aber sie wusste auch, dass dies ihr Verderben bedeutet hätte. Nach dieser letzten Nacht würde er verschwinden. Er war der Doctor, ein ruheloser Geist, der die Planeten des Universums bereiste und dort zur Stelle war wo immer man ihn brauchte. Seine Geschichte hier war zu Ende geschrieben und Silla gehörte nicht mehr zum nächsten Kapitel.   
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und diesmal war er es, der wie ein Magnet hinter ihr her trieb. Es kostete ihm genauso viel Kraft sich vollkommen von ihr zu lösen.   
„Lebewohl Doctor“, sagte sie leise.  
„Lebewohl“, antwortete er.  
Silla atmete tief ein, dann verließ sie die Tardis.  
  
Die sterbende Sonne hatte einen letzten dunklen Streifen am Himmel hinterlassen. Ein Schwarm Vögel zog wie ein Scherenschnitt daran vorbei.   
Als sie das schleifende Geräusch der startenden Tardis hinter sich vernahm drehte sie sich nicht mehr um.  
„Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann einmal wieder“, flüsterte sie.   
  
\----  
  
Nachdem er die Tardis gestartet hatte, setzte er sich müde auf die Treppe und starrte auf die blinkenden Lichter der Konsole. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er diese Art der Nähe wieder so genießen würde. Es hatte sich fantastisch angefühlt und es war ihm verdammt schwer gefallen sich zu zügeln.  
Aber es war besser so. Silla gehörte auf diesen Planeten. Sie gehörte zu ihrem Sohn und zu ihrem Volk und er hoffte, dass sie eines Tages jemanden finden würde, der sie beschützte und Nachts den Arm um sie legte wenn sie fror.   
„Aber wer weiß“, flüsterte er. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann einmal wieder.“  
  


 

 

_Anmerkung der Autorin: Hallo Zusammen! Ich hoffe euch hat meine kleine Story gefallen. Wenn ihr Lust habt, lasst mir doch eine kurze Review da. War die Geschichte gut? War es etwas "too much" für den 12. Doc? Was denkt ihr?_

_Ganz liebe Grüsse!_

_Kracks_


End file.
